Destined One
by bluedranzer77
Summary: Jessica decides to chill out for awhile and somehow gets thrown into her game! Confused, lost and a sudden legend, she has no other choice then to join the Chosen's group for even a small chance to get home...but come that time, will she even want to?HOLD
1. This can't be real

This chapter has now been revised

* * *

I don't know when it all started but I have a guess when.

Oh, me? I'm Jessica, Jessican Lenston. I'm 16 years old this Febuary! I live with my parents and my older brother...he's very protective.

I get my looks mostly from my mother, my green eyes and blond hair. But my dad was also blond too so...

Oh right, my guess.

Well, it was a regular day: got to school, endured school, walked home and decided to get a snack before hanging out in my room. I decided to leave my school uniform on (don't know why my school decided on the sailor theme), a deep purple knee length skirt and cuffs and the like. The bow was a deep red. I hate the shoes more though. And there's a coat, dark red like the bow and all, it's pretty warm I'd say...

Um, yeah, anyway, so I left my uniform on cause I was too lazy to change. I was pretty hungry at the time so I took out some pots and randomly made noodles. I took them to my room, wanting to play a videogame since school was finally out for Christmas break.

"Tales of Symphonia...Legend of Zelda... some other random crap..." I shrugged, placing Tales of Symphonia in.

"Now...new game or no new game..." I closed my eyes and randomly chose, picking new game. I decided to grade shop, giving me all my gald from the last game. I left everything else and eagerly listened to Kratos, his voice droneing on and on about angels and the like.

Something was wrong however...and that brings me to my current situation.

I'm in my game...

... Tales of Symphonia.


	2. Bloody Fun!

This chapter has now been revised.

* * *

My brain must really be slow today or something...oh wait...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

I'm pretty sure people could hear my screams from wherever I was. It took me a few seconds to realize I was falling...AND THE GROUND IS BLOODY FAR AWAY!!! Oh hey, there's the Tower of Salvation...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Oh, why me why me? I'm too young to die! I actually studied for my math test and this is what I'm rewarded with? MY GAMECUBE GLOWING AND ME BEING SUCKED INTO SOME VORTEX AND INTO THE BLOODY SKY OF SYLVARANT?

"AHHHHH...hack..." Alright, screaming while falling doesn't do much but point to your situation and ruin your vocal chords. And give you a sore throat...and...

* * *

"Hey Genis, come'ere for a minute."

"What is it this time Lloyd? Some--"

It's too bloody loud...

"Shh, I think they might be alive!"

Bloody hell. "5 more minutes dad..."

"What?" Screeched a boyish voice. Something shook me and I opened my eyes, looking up into brown and red.

"..." I blinked and stared at this person that appeared to be Lloyd.

"Who are you?"

"Genis..." Lloyd sounded exasperated, swatting the boy away.

"Where...are we?" I asked, finding myself covered in sand. My clothes had changed. I wore black pants and a long sleeved black tunic. I had a cool black cape with a red inside, weird design things on the outside. I blinked and found twin swords like Lloyd's at my waist, twin guns holstered behind them.

"The fuck?" I questioned, hoping someone would answer me.

"Uh...this is the desert..." Lloyd lamely stated. I noticed him looking me over so I sent him a glare.

"Well yeah...strange. How did I get...here?" I looked around and froze when I saw monsters coming at us.

"Um...those don't look very friendly..." I murmured, drawing a katana. Lloyd noticed the monsters as well, drawing his, and Genis started powering up fireball.

"Go for the one farthest to the right!" Lloyd charged, leaving me to deal with the scorpion looking one. I sighed pathetically, drawing my other sword and stabbing downward at it.

"Die, die, die, die, die already!" I think after multiple stab wounds, I'd be dead too. I jumped back as fireballs sailed over my head.

"Sorry!" Genis appeared to be casting another one, myself running over to an oversized bird hawk thing and whacking it out of the air.

"Stone Blast!" Genis shouted, killing the last. I bent over, my hands on my knees as I panted, the temperature getting to me.

"That...was worse than PE class..." I mumbled, sheathing my swords and glancing over at the two.

"So um...who are you...and ..yeah." Jeeze, how pathetic can I get?

Lloyd looked at me skeptically, and then, after I guess I was deemed not harmful replied, "I'm Lloyd. This is Genis. He's an Elf."

"Lloyd and...Genis. I'm Jessica. Jessica Lenston. And well...I have no clue what the hell I'm doing here." I replied, glancing around and edging away from the monster carcass.

"And where I come from...we don't have monsters attacking us...wild animals maybe, but those things...no." I wasn't going to lie, for it would be harder to keep a story straight...but I could leave details out at least.

"Eh? Well, where DO you come from then?" Lloyd asked, scratching his head in thought.

"Well, I had my own home in some forest, ever since I can remember." Screw that, I'm going with a lie. And no way in hell am I pretending to have amnesia. "And I've had this," I pointed to my crystal in the middle of my collar bone, a snowy white Cruxis crystal look alike. "Ever since I can remember. I've never been outside my forest much, and I've only studied from books..." I let my gaze fall to my feet, hoping they would buy my lie.

"Hey I live in a forest too! We're forest buddies!" Lloyd hung an arm around my shoulder. Genis palmed his face in exasperation. I merely made a weird out face expression.

"Yeah um...I barely know anything about mana or the Chosen journey...and last I heard from my caretaker was that the journey was to be soon. Do you know when that's going to happen? Perhaps I could go with them and learn more!" I smiled, hoping they would offer to let me come with them.

"Well...we're actually looking for the chosen to go with them...so you'd have to ask Colette. But I'm pretty sure if she listened to you, she'd let you come." Genis stated, walking forward to Triet I suppose.

"Oh, you know the Chosen? Wow!" I smiled again, following them. We encountered a few more monsters, talking along the way.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" I screeched when I noticed the wanted poster of me. Ohh emm eff gee. They make me look like a fat stick person...WITH THREE FUCKING EYES OR SOMETHING! I mean, come on, this does NOT look like me at all!

"Fuckers...whomever they are." I replied to the unasked question, ripping down my poster and pocketing it. I then looked at Lloyd's, himself glaring at me.

"Shut it!" he muttered, angrily fuming at his poster.

"But it's too funny!" I laughed, trying to control my giggling.

"She's right Lloyd!" Genis exclaimed. Lloyd ripped down his own and crumpled it.

"Hey...it's them!" We turned around, facing Desians.

"What are they?" I asked, drawing a sword as one came towards me. I lashed out and kicked at his head.

"Desians." Lloyd supplied, downing one. I hit one in the throat with the flat of my blade fortunately, purely luck. I stumbled back as one hit me with a whip.

"Oww..." I felt some sort of strange power in me, so I concentrated and let it out.

"First Aid!" A green glow surrounded the gash, the wound healing up slightly. All that remained was a rip in the sleeve of my shirt.

"Whoa...AAAAAHHHHH!!!" I was amazed but I had to book it behind Lloyd as Genis Fireball'd the last one.

"Wow. I didn't know you could use magic! But you don't have ears like Genis...so you can't have elven blood."

"Yeah...That is strange...oh well." I shrugged, suddenly blacking out.


	3. Destined One?

This chapter has now been re-edited.

* * *

Ugh, my head hurts...

"Unnnnnggg..." I raised my hand and held my head, a fierce pounding throbbing against my skull. I opened my eyes, quickly shutting them against the light.

"What IS this fucking..."

"Lloyd?" I quickly opened my eyes, finding myself in a cell, Lloyd sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"Yeah...the Desians took us here and now we're in this cell." He explained, "I put you on the bed when I woke up because you looked a lot worse off than me."

"Oh...thanks!" I smiled at him and gasped when I heard, "I feel sorry for the two. They're supposedly going to be executed tomorrow."

"..." I turned my head, wide eyed to look at Lloyd. His expression was the same as mine. I felt a sly smirk on my lips as I held my palm out before me, concentrating my mana as best I could.

"Lume!" Three balls of sparking light flew at the Renegade guarding our cell, making him run away, patting his ass probably from smarting pain.

"Wow, you sure you're not some sort of half elf or elf or something?" he asked as he reached around and flipped the switch, getting us out.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I don't have pointy ears." I said, searching around for our gear. "Hey Lloyd, help me out here!"

"It's over here!" He was in the corner, hauling out things out from a chest. I caught my swords and guns, placing them back on the places on my belt. I also caught a ring and a strange amulet.

"I think these must be yours." I slipped on the ring on my ring finger, shrugging. If people thought I was married, then screw them! The strange amulet I hung around my neck.

"Lloyd? If we can...can we please avoid killing? I've never really...and well...they have families too, you know? Their families need then and they have every right to live, like us." I scuffed my foot and glanced at the floor before looking back at him.

"Yeah...I see what you mean...I can't let of the fact that they're desians...but...I'll try." I smiled and hugged him happily in thanks before skipping to the exit. HE probably thinks I'm a strange girl from that but hey, what the hell? I do that to my other guy friends too!

* * *

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit...SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT AHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT! Come on now, Jessica, deep breath in, out, in and out and-- OH SCREW IT!

"What did you say?!" Yuan had pinned me against the wall, dagger at my throat, a small line of blood already flowing down my neck. I gulped and prayed that Lloyd would come find me, myself having run like hell from a bunch of those Raybit computer things, their electricity shocks zapping my ass rather not nicely. And so I ended up here, stumbling upon Yuan looking at a painting of himself, Mithos, Martel and Kratos. And me, being the stupid girl that I am, screamed out "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL? SWEET PICTURE OF YOU AN' KRATTY AND SPANDEX BOY AND MARTEL!"

So that's what lead to my current situation. Yuan all pressed up against me, dagger at neck, him breathing hard in my face...and visibly shaking in my pants.

"Um...hi Yuan! Nice day we're having, isn't it?" I tried to move even a little, to try to cast a spell or move my knee or SOMETHING! He pressed the blade harder, more blood trailing down my skin.

"Get away from her!" Lloyd burst though the door, swords drawn.

"One move from you and she dies, boy." I tried to smile at Lloyd but grimaced.

"Um...heya!" I smiled cheekily, pouting when he created a deeper cut in my neck. "Um...your breath stinks. Ever heard of a Tic-Tac?" This sent him into confusion, slightly lowering his guard. I retaliated by kicking him in the balls, scampering over to Lloyd, sword drawn. It was funny, watching Yuan keel over, his hands over his precious 'jewels'. I guess he can feel then.

"HAHA! TAKE THAT STINKY BREATH!!" I jumped when Botta ran though the door.

"Sir, the Chosen's group is here."

HAHA, TAKE THAT! I inwardly did the victory dance.

"Damn, everything will be ruined if he sees me! Botta, I'll leave you to deal with them." Yuan bolted though the door, though not after glaring at me and casting first aid on himself. I stuck out my tongue and prepared for battle as Kratos and the rest came though. Mind you, I WOULD squeal here but I'm fighting for my right to live...so yeah.

"Demon Fang!" I heard Kratos use the technique, an energy thingy cruising towards the half-elf. I ran up, swinging a few times before running back, indeed scared of the large sword he swung at me. It hurt even more as the tip caught my left arm, creating a slight scratch.

"Owww! Meanie!" I glared and cast up Lume, thrusting my hand forward, letting the sparking balls of light crash against him. Lloyd came up to Botta, performing a few techs and slicing at the man, getting him a few times. Kratos however managed to get more hits, him being the 4000 year old Seraph we all know and love dearly. Soon after a little more of this, Botta ran out, tossing his broken sword to the side. Raine went up to it and examined it, gasping at the exsphere.

"You all came to save us?" Lloyd asked. Colette walked up to me.

"Hi! I'm Colette!" Wow she's a bright cheery one. I smiled at her. "I'm Sheila. Thanks for saving us!" I waved at the others, Raine not seeing me for being too fascinated at the exsphere. I found Kratos staring at my crystal.

"Are you the Destined One?" He asked, walking up to me. He was rather quite close, myself backing up a space.

"Huh?" I tilted my head to the side. Kratos sighed, palming his face. "Hey! I lived an isolated life in the forest until recently! Gimme a break!" I stomped my foot and pouted. Childish I know, but really...who cares?

"The Destined One was said to appear in times of great need, bringing change and hope wherever they walked. The last one recorded to have ever appeared was over 2000 years ago...They are recognized by the white Cruxis crystal they carry. Seeing as yours is pure white, I would imagine you are the Destined One."

Wow...I'm a legend of sorts. Never heard of this in the game...maybe because I'm in it, a whole new part of a story showed up?

"Well, I've had this as long as I can remember...I don't know anything of what you talk about really but..." I shrugged. "I only read about the Chosen and maps and stuff...never really read about this 'Destined One'. But if I really am this, I suppose I can go along with the Chosen...whomever they are."

"Oh, that's me!" Colette smiled and turned to me. "I guess we'll be traveling together then! Great!" She smiled even more, if that's even possible. I looked back at Kratos.

"So um...who's the one in charge of all this? I wanna ask them if I can come along and stuff." Raine absentmindedly raised her had along with Kratos. "Um...okay...so can I?"


	4. What the heck?

This chapter has now been re-edited.

* * *

Alright, walking all the way back to Triet itself was not fun. Walking to Triet in the DESERT made it worse! Sure we had more people…but it doesn't help when there's grownups thinking they fight better than you and order you around.

"Stay back, you'll get in the way!"

"Don't get too close!"

I barred my teeth at them as a abiet rude gesture as I charged head on, instantly regretting it as I impaled a scorpion, said monster slashing open my leg with it's tail. I gagged as it died, feeling myself instantly get dizzy and light headed from the poison.

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, gritting my teeth against the pain.

"First Aid." I think the professor gasped as I healed myself, probably noticing my mana signature.

"But you're a human!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, Mercenary Kratty over here is one too. Of course I'm a human!" I rolled my eyes, wincing as Lloyd handed me over a Pancrea bottle. I sipped a little of it, putting the rest in my item satchel.

"And she can use magic too!" Lloyd grinned, oblivious to the situation. Genis groaned and palmed his face, Colette smiling away.

"I really don't know why I can use magic, but I can, alright? Just leave it at that." I mumbled. I can't lie about that because bloody hell, I DON'T KNOW WHY THE HELL I CAN CAST MAGIC!

What's stranger though, was that when I took a nap this afternoon, false memories played in dreams and somehow …became part of my persona here. I guess I won't have to lie…I think.

"Well that's strange…" Genis mumbled, thinking. "Maybe it's because of her exsphere?"

"That could be it…" Raine concluded, getting closer to me, Ruin Mode clearly in her eyes.

"Um…" I tried, hiding behind Lloyd. "The look in her eyes scares me!"

"I don't blame you." Genis whispered beside us, staring at his sister who had gone back to normal and was reading while she walked. I wonder how she could do that…

* * *

I had gone to bed after the whole drama about exospheres' and stuff, having to share a room with Kratos and Lloyd. I heard Lloyd come back in after talking to Kratos, soon fast asleep in his bed.

"Alright…" I murmured, getting up and walking out the door, making sure that my cloak was buttoned up.

"Whoa!" Kratos had unsheathed his sword, pointing it at my neck. I stared at him, plainly scared for my life.

"Oh…it's you." He murmured, sheathing it once more. I leaned against the animal pen, catching my breath from the sudden fright.

"Don't do that again…" I complained, looking at him again. Now that I think of it, Lloyd said almost the same words…I think. How strange.

"I was wondering…I've never really fought before…and well, you're skilled and everything…so I thought I'd ask you if you could um, train me?" Kratos seemed to ponder this, looking over at me before his gaze went back to Noishe.

"I suppose I could…however, you would have to work hard and listen." I nodded eagerly, my head bobbing up and down.

"Yeah…see, I wanna be able to protect myself…and it would be really hard if I have to rely on others all the time."

"I see…that is a good reason."

"Hey Kratt-man?" He gave me this sort of annoyed look, though I ignored him, "Are there other worlds out there? Ya know, away from ours?"

He took time to think, possibly to hide that, yes, there were other worlds.

"Well…in acient angelic scriptures, there states a world of…humanoids, their technology very advanced. They themselves are like gods, creating many things, and even creating life…I believe their home is called…Earth."

I gasped, causing him to stare at me funny, probably in suspicion. "Like gods? But how could that be?" I think he took my lie, continuing on in that same teaching voice.

"I do not know…"

"Wow…I bet it must be pretty neat though…another world other than this one…and until recently, my world was so small." My persona had indeed been confined to a forest, somewhere within the Luin area.

"So you lived on your own in a forrest?"

"No…I had my nii-chan take care of me. He taught me what he knew of fighting, which wasn't very much. Acutally, I think he knew lots of fighting, but he didn't want me to learn, saying it wasn't a very lady like thing to do. Instead, he taught me the spells I know: First Aid and Lume. For some reason, I can't cast fire, water, ice, stone, wind and lighting magic, but I once cast Cure on him when he was really badly wounded. I think I was out for a few days after that, coz I woke up 5 days later, not knowing what happened, or how to cast the spell." All of this just flew from my mouth, my brain not even processing this as thought. It was like…something had taken over my ability to speak.

"Interesting…" He offered no more conversation after that, the two of us standing there in complete silence. "What is this, 'Lume' spell?" He asked, most likely knowing the answer himself.

"Well, it's kinda like fireball but instead of fire balls, sparking light balls fly at the enemy. It kinda stings, I should know when I accidentally cast it on my self when I was little." I tittered on my feet for a bit before turning on my heel to go back to the inn.

"Um, I'm going to bed. It was nice talking to you. Don't stay up too long or you might be cranky in the moring because of lack of sleep." Which was impossible probably, because he was an angel of Cruxis. Could he even sleep?

"…"

I walked back into the inn, collapsing on my pillow in sudden exhaustion. I blacked out.


	5. Into the really hot place

This chapter has now been re-edited.

* * *

"Helloooo! Wake up!"

I grumbled, my eyes still heavy with sleep. I cracked one eyelid open, then the other, blinking furiously when I wondered if I was blind. I mean, come on, if all you saw was black, wouldn't you think you're blind?

Oh, stupid me, I can see myself. So I'm not blind…but I'm somewhere with no surroundings.

"About time you woke up!"

A girl hovered above me, pink hair and green eyes. She was dressed in normal clothes, more or less my school uniform.

"Um…who the hell are you?"

"I'm your game cube, Terra! (AN: Some of you people should remember her :D)

"My Game cube…is alive…"

"Yep!"

Man she was too cheery. "I've come to give you a gift and some knowledge."

"Knowledge?"

"Well…since you're here and all…you've kinda screwed up some stuff…or are at least likely to."

"Oh…well that sucks." I commented, cursing myself.

"Alright, first things first…you won't be able to cast any spells unless they're of Light or Darkness."

"I can cast Dark spells?"

"Yes. Like Bloody Howling, Bloody Lance, Demon's Lance…You get the point."

Well this was news. "Um, question!" Terra turned to face me, hovering upside down somehow.

"If it's about the second set of memories, I've given you that so you don't find yourself caught in a lie…and we've changed things accordingly so it's all true. You do have a brother and a home in the forest outside Luin. You're also a full blooded elf, though you had an experiment done to you when you were little and your ears were shaped to be human."

"Oh…" Somehow she was able to read my mind it seems like!

"Well, of course I can silly! We're in your mind!"

"How come it's all…dark?"

"It's because you're unconscious, not dreaming so…nothing's really happening. Oh, and before I forget, here's your gift." She glowed for a moment before giving me this Chinese charm with a piece of jade hanging from it.

"It'll help you with the fire seal…you'll get wings and stuff, but you have a proper key crest for your crystal…it's not a Cruxis crystal, but it's not a regular exsphere…I can't exactly tell you what it is yet though…Anyway, I'm off on my date with Ryan!"

I blacked out once more.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" I had woken up late, probably from my visit from Terra. The group gave me a sort of irritated look, but at least I wasn't the last one.

"Sorry I'm late!" I snickered into my hand as Lloyd came out, clothing and hair in a wrinkled mess. The professor smacked him over the head, which made me laugh harder until she glared at me. She also handed me a small bag of things.

"IF you're to be on this journey, then I will become your teacher and over see your studying." Ack, and I thought I had ditched school at home.

"But professor…" I whined, shutting up when she gave me another look. I grimaced and accepted the bag, putting it in the larger bag I had in my hands.

"We're headed to the fire seal, which is to the south." Kratt-man stated, ignoring the rest of us. I nodded absently, wondering how I would fair in the seal.

"Alright then, if there are no further objections, let's move out." Kratos started walking out of the town before any of us could complain or say otherwise.

* * *

"It's wondrous!" Raine ran to the seal entrance, running her hands over it. "Just feel the smooth polycarbonate."

"Um…you do know that's plastic, right?" Everyone gave me a strange look and I sheepishly grinned, rubbing my head in embarrassment. They turned back to the seal when Colette placed her hand on the oracle stone.

"Um…guys? There's a big horde of monsters and they wanna eat me…" I whimpered, noting the fact that 7 scorpions were surrounding me.

"Out of the way!" Kratos sliced three in half, pulling me towards him and away from the danger. I swear to god I must have been blushing all…sorta pressed against him. I mean, come on! Who wouldn't!?

"T-thanks." I stuttered, unsheathing my sword and cleaving one in half…after about three desperate sliced. And poorly executed, might I unfortunately add.

"I don't like swords…" I mumbled after we had killed off the Fire Elements and scorpions, sheathing my swords. "I think I'll just sell them when we get back to town…"

"Why would you do that?" Lloyd asked, puzzled. I sighed and wiped my forehead, the heat already getting to me.

"Well…I'm not as strong as you or Kratos, so if I had to defend myself with one arm, I'd go down easily…so if I have just one sword, I can use both hands and have more strength at least. And wear a shield."

"That would be a wise idea." I swear I jumped a mile in the air when he came up behind me.

"Also, it would be wise to learn some techniques to protect yourself…"

"Oh, so kinda like self defense training?" Lloyd asked, grinning. Kratos seemed to hold back a sigh.

"If you want to call it that…yes." Kratos took us though the process of teaching us how to project our mana as a barrier around us. What sucked was that Lloyd got how to do it faster than I did!

"Bloody little—Phoenix feathers!" I screamed, a red glowing barrier forming around me temporarily before disbursing. Lloyd stared at me, his jaw wide open. Kratos stared at me with indifference, though did I see confusion in his eyes?

"That wasn't the technique…try again." He finally said, his emotions in control.

"Um…okay." I concentrated, thinking of the Guardian technique Lloyd had just used.

"Guardian!" This time, green mana formed a barrier around me, then disbursed a moment later. I smiled happily, getting the right tech. "Like that?"

"Yes, like that." Kratos seemed to be in thought, Lloyd looking at me strange.

"What was the 'Phoenix Feathers' for?" he asked, walking up to me.

"I don't know…I kinda got frustrated that everyone got it but me and then I felt mana welling and stuff in me so I shouted the first thing that came to mind and then that happened, you know?" I didn't really get it myself, but this was as close to explaining it I was gonna get.

"I see…try not to use it then…we don't know what it is supposed to do." I nodded and sighed, sheathing my sword. We entered the ruins, the heat immediately getting to me.

"And I thought that underground it would be at least a little bit cooler…but it's like we're in some sort of lava pit or something!"

"FACINATING!" I jumped back in fright when the Professor popped up in front of me, a book in her hands.

"Um…"

"It possibly could be hotter down here since this is Efreet's layer, thus making it much much hotter than it would normally be! And it in fact could be some sort of lava put as you put it since—"

I groaned and hid behind Genis, whimpering slightly.

"Is she always like this when someone comes up with a theory?" I asked, watching as she talked on and off about how this ruin meant this and this letter meant blah blah blah…

"You could say that." He sighed, pushing his sister forward. I followed after them, getting my gear on when we stepped into battle. I ended up healing myself and Lloyd most of the time, Kratos concentrating on Colette and Raine on Genis.

"Um…" We had gotten to a torch, needed to progress to the seal.

"Hey Kratos?" Kratos looked at me, walking over to where I was pointing. "If we put that torch on fire, you think anything will happen?"

"That could be possible…" He concluded after a moment, most likely keeping back his positive answer.

"Oi, Lloydie! Mind setting this on fire?" I asked, pointing to the torch. Lloyd came over and used the Sorcerer's ring to light the logs on fire, stumbling back when he felt the ground rumble.

"Whoa!" Genis gasped, pointing to the platform that moved.

"It seems you were right. Good call, Destined." Kratos nodded at me, walking forward to another torch.

"You know…my name is Jessica!" I hollered after him, intent on not being left behind before we even got anywhere.


End file.
